


Клетка

by AmalielEon



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmalielEon/pseuds/AmalielEon
Summary: Тело, бывшее гордостью, стало его тюрьмой.





	Клетка

Они ушли, оставив его совсем одного. Должно быть, они думали, что он не услышит, но слуха Люцио ещё не лишился – до него донёсся сперва смех Нодди, а затем и остальных. Даже этот жалкий докторишка смел над ним потешаться. Граф заскрипел зубами и повернулся набок, поджимая под себя здоровую руку. Лучше бы Джулс проявил больше рвения в поиске лекарств, а не прохлаждался с женой своего господина. Это он виноват во всём!

_«Завтра же велю Вальдемару пустить его на корм жукам»_ , - подумал Люцио, поджав сухие потрескавшиеся губы. – _«Хотя нет, так просто он не отделается. Может, познав страдания, равные моим, он наконец начнёт шевелиться?»_

Граф хмыкнул, и собственное дыхание обожгло его. Он сжимал и разжимал пальцы протеза, вглядываясь в свечение красных жил, заменившее изначальное белое. Сколько бы он не бодрился и не хорохорился, Нодди права – он слабеет, и с каждым днём скрыть это всё сложнее. И чем слабее становится граф, тем более хищно начинают смотреть эти гиены-придворные. Конечно, теперь они не боятся издеваться над ним. Чем заслуженно такое отношение? Разве он когда-нибудь сделал что-то не так? Люцио храбро очистил этот город от скверны и принёс деньги и безопасность в эти земли. Никто из соседних графств не решится напасть на Везувию, помня ту блистательную грациозность и ярость, с которой он сражался на поле брани! Забыли уже те подарки, которыми он осыпал своих друзей? Они кричали его имя в колизее, наслаждаясь лихой сечей, они пели дифирамбы на роскошных пышных балах – и где же все они сейчас?! Его навещают лишь демоны да трое ближайших к нему лиц, которые ещё и смеяться начали за его спиной. Всем всегда было недостаточно его, начиная от матери, для которой его воинское мастерство и родство были слабым аргументом в пользу того, чтобы назначить Монтага преемником. Хотя бы перестать называть щенком. Нужно было не бежать, а вырвать её сердце так же, как сердце отца. Может, как и он, Морга смогла бы гордиться им, когда сын наносил бы ей смертельный удар.

В груди засвербило, и граф закашлялся, хотя не имел такого позыва. Обмануть себя было не так досадно, как встретиться с истиной, от которой он бежит годы – с того мига, как встретил червя разложения в снежном лесу.

В раздумьях Люцио взял в руку хрустальный шар, крутил и рассматривал его, пытаясь узреть то, о чём говорил Азра. Блестящая поверхность оставалась всё такой же непроглядно-чёрной.

\- Глупый шар, - выплюнул из себя граф, отталкивая трофей. Он покатился по шёлковым простыням и едва не упал с кровати, но Люцио уже было всё равно. В глубине души он знал причины своих несчастий. В глубине души он знал, почему страха, денег и лжи было недостаточно, чтобы в болезни и здравии оставаться любимым. Он знал, что ошибся, но никогда бы не признался в этом.

Не без труда граф сел и свесил ноги с кровати. С тяжёлым стоном он встал, чувствуя, как конечности дрожат и как лопается корочка на язвах. Глаза слезились и болели даже в полумраке покоев, но даже в таком состоянии он разглядел свои прекрасные волосы, золотыми нитями оставшиеся там, где Люцио только что лежал. Шаг, другой – граф подошёл к своему портрету, занимавшему добрую половину противоположной стены. Он всегда любил эту картину, как любил себя; теперь же на своё юное тело Люцио смотрел с горечью и ненавистью. Тогда он ещё не лысел. Тогда небесно-голубые глаза не застилала алая пелена, и они смотрели прямо и величественно. Легко было обнажать белые зубы в улыбке, пока дёсны не поднялись и не стали кровоточить. Прекрасная осанка, широкие плечи, которые укрывали меха, сила и стать в каждой линии… сейчас, глядя в зеркало, Люцио видел лишь худого бродягу со впавшими щеками и в мокрой рубахе. Сил не то, что махать мечом – даже краску на лицо нанести не было.

Он опустил глаза, снова рассматривая свои руки. Неужели это всё? Значит, вот так он умрёт, бесславный и слабый, всеми забытый? Таков его конец? Люцио сглотнул горький ком, подступивший к горлу, и осел прямо на пол под портретом, нашаривая за комодом недопитую бутылку красного вина. Пробку отковырять удалось только механической рукой, и граф тут же жадно припал к горлышку, чувствуя, как другой, приятный жар разливается по телу с алкоголем, притупляя ощущения от болезни. Люцио опустил бутылку, облизал губы и упёрся в стену затылком.

Просто так он не сдастся. Они увидят. Они ещё пожалеют, что сомневались в нём, и Везувия вновь с ликованием встретит своего правителя.

Нужно только заключить ещё одну сделку.


End file.
